Overworked
by VirKatJol
Summary: Vala's tired and Cam tries to help. Written for kissbingo Square type: Butterfly


Title: Overworked

Author: virkatjol

Rating: PG

Summary: Vala's tired and Cam tries to help. Written for kissbingo Square type: Butterfly

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never were although I've love to steal them.

A/N: For all the people who like C/V. Also for dizzydame, faeriehallie and valhallalilly if we want specifics. ;)

She'd been so tired. She'd leave for a mission, a quest, a trip and she'd barely gotten any sleep. She'd been assigned special duty to a second Stargate unit as well for the past three weeks. They needed her expertise in all things shiny and she'd, of course, agreed. It still left her with her duties to SG1. It was wearing her down and Cam didn't know how much more Vala would be able to handle.

The team had been off world for a few hours on a recon mission and when they walked back through the Stargate her foot had caught on something and she'd fallen. Cam had been right there to steady her before hauling her into his arms. She'd protested at first, beating his chest halfheartedly and demanding that she could walk. Cam hadn't listened to her. Her fists weren't causing the slightest pain and he could feel how exhausted she was. It was practically vibrating through her body.

He hated seeing her worn so thin. The bags under her eyes had been getting a darker shade of purplish black over the course of her double duty. She felt thinner in his arms, her body barely causing him any strain to haul around the SGC. He'd noticed her dwindling appetite over the past week. When she fell walking down that ramp that was the final straw. He was glad he'd been right next to her so she hadn't tumbled to the cold metal.

As soon as he'd had her tucked into bed Cam was going to have a chat with General Landry. He was commandeering his teammate back. She wasn't safe in the field if she couldn't remain upright.

Halfway to her quarters the light pounding against him ended. Her palm was on his cheek, instead stroking his skin.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Her voice was soft and barely audible. She was so tired.

"Because I'm a nice guy." And I like you, a lot, but he didn't say that out loud. "You need to take care of yourself better, Princess." He glanced down at her and watched her snuggle her head closer into his shoulder. Her fingers danced along his hair line and she tickled her way down to his neck.

"Your hair is soft."

"Man, you are exhausted." He knew his face was reddening. She had no idea how he felt. Well, he didn't think that she had a clue about it.

"Yes." She stopped touching him and settled her hand to grip weakly at his neck. She was trying to offer her help in supporting her.

"I'm going to see the General about pulling you off of that team with SG5."

Cam's voice was so serious sounding that she didn't argue. She'd rather be with her friends in SG1 but when they'd requested _her _specifically she couldn't turn them down. It meant they trusted her. She wanted to prove that they really could. She hadn't been tempted even. Okay, she had been, but she'd returned it the next day. No one had even noticed. Then she'd given them all a lesson in keeping track of your treasure. It had all worked out in the end. She giggled thinking about the looks on all their faces when she'd revealed what she'd confiscated.

"You're going all the way wonko now." Her confusion was evident so he continued. "You're cracking up, giggling to yourself. I didn't even tell a lame joke that you didn't understand."

"Oh I was just thinking about what fun it was to teach that team about the importance of keeping an eye on everyone."

"You didn't…" He knew by her smile that she had.

"Only once and It was this pretty, little-"

"Don't tell me anymore, Vala Mal Doran." Cam shook his head and grinned. Her door was right ahead and he navigated them to it. She was helpful and reached down to open it. He had her in quickly and was laying her on her mattress.

As soon as she was set down she began to wiggle out of her clothes.

"Whoa, whoa, Vala, I'm still here." Cam shielded his eyes as she shed her outer layers.

"Done, you can look again."

Vala was kneeling on her bed smiling in her baby blue bra and panties set. Cameron groaned and motioned for her to get under the blankets.

"That was a mean trick."

"No it wasn't, you liked it." She bounced weakly to the head of her bed and started to slide under.

"A little too much." He murmured the words not wanting her to hear.

"Did you say something?" He shook his head and she tilted hers not quite believing him. "Come tuck me in and kiss me goodnight."

"You are all the way wonko." Despite his fears he proceeded to the bed. He flipped off the bright overhead light and switched on the soft lamp light at her bedside. She made room for him to sit beside her and he, for reasons unknown to him, couldn't resist and settled in.

He made sure the blankets were snug around her and tucked up under her chin then her leaned in. Here eyes closed and her lips parted as he got closer. She was insane if she thought he was going to kiss her like that. She couldn't know how he really felt.

He let his nose brush her cheek first then he added the final angle. His eyelashes started dancing along her face. He fluttered them along her cheeks, nose and forehead.

"That is not a kiss, Cameron." Her voice was full of sleep and she let out a contented sigh as he continued his assault.

"Sure it is, Princess. Butterfly kisses."

"I wanted a kiss on my lips." Vala's voice trailed off at the end she was falling into the relaxed state of sleep.

"Okay, baby." Cam moved his head down and slowly brushed her lips with his eyelashes.

"Tickles…" Her hand snuck free of the covers and touched his cheek. "Like it…"

Before she was pulled completely into slumber she tugged on his neck and got his mouth to connect with hers. His lips were nice and she smiled. She was too exhausted for an erotic kiss but this felt wonderful.

He wanted more. His whole body vibrated with the need he was feeling for her. Cam pulled away ending the kiss. She was too vulnerable and he wouldn't take advantage of her.

"Don't leave." Her hand reached to try to pull him back to her. "Want you here."

She yawned and turned on her side to look at him. Her eyelids were almost closed but he could see how hard she was trying to stay awake.

"You need sleep."

"Need you too."

His heart beat sped up at her confession. He'd never heard her voice so quiet and vulnerable. His brain didn't want to believe it.

"I think you've gone completely wonko and are sleep delirious. I don't want you to regret what you say."

"Mmmm, stop calling me wonko and I don't have regrets, darling." She reached for him again.

"What about the time you thought the cafeteria tray would make a really-"

"Okay, I have one."

"Or the time-"

"Okay more than one, I get it." She smiled at him which caused her to yawn. "None in the relationship area with you."

Cam hoped she was serious about the word relationship. He wanted her to be so much it hurt. Anything she said now couldn't be completely reliable.

"We'll talk when you wake up. I'm going to go get you removed from your SG5 assignment now."

He turned and walked towards the door, slowly cracking it and starting to slip out.

"Cam?"

He paused and looked back at her.

"Yeah, Princess?"

"Come back and stay with me when you're done?"

"Anything." He waved his goodbye's and gently shut her door.

He'd get her some food before he returned. He knew she'd be starving when she woke up. Then he'd go back and watch her sleep. He'd hope that his presence kept her demons away. When she woke up they'd talk. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but for the first time in a long time his day was looking to get a lot brighter.

Vala always made the world a little lighter.

The End


End file.
